Steps to Acceptance
by Persephone1
Summary: It was a beautiful day in Mobius when Amy comes face-to-face with her worst nightmare. When she catches Sonic with someone else, will she cling to a lost dream for the rest of her life or will she finally allow herself to move on? Sonadow, onesided Sonamy
1. Realization

**Author's Note:** This is my first multi-chaptered story. Please keep in mind I'm still _very_ new to the world of fanfiction so it might not be the best first chapter. Before I start the story I want to get a few things out of the way. I know this is under Sonic and Shadow, but this is mostly centered on Amy. The point of view only changes once. Don't worry, it's still Sonadow. Basically my story is about her going through all the stages of grieving when she finds out about their relationship. I'll try not to be too cruel to her, but if you are a die hard Sonamy fan this is definitely not the place for you. All the Sonamy in here is onesided.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or any of its characters. If I did, there's no telling what I'd do with that power (though there would definitely be more yaoi.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Steps to Acceptance**

**Step 1: Realization**

It was one of those days. One of those days where even the people who claimed to hate nature with a passion felt the inexplicable need to go outside and breathe fresh air. The sun was shining, there was a warm breeze in the air, and the only clouds in the sapphire sky were white fluffy ones that could easily take on any shape with enough imagination. Perfect for chaos emerald hunting. This time Tails' little detector had led them to a heavily wooded forest. Sadly, it had proven to be a false alarm. It took about two hours of going around in circles for the group to figure out that the stupid thing was low on power and malfunctioning because of it.

However, Amy refused to let the gorgeous weather and scenery go to waste. She insisted that they go home, gather supplies, and have a picnic in the forest. It was an appealing idea, so she hadn't received much opposition.

Cream and Cheese had been thrilled by the numerous wildflowers growing nearby, and Tails honestly didn't care where he was as long as he could fix his emerald detector. Knuckles, naturally had wanted to return to his island, but Rouge managed to use her incredible powers of persuasion and talked him into staying. As for the bat, she had joined their hunt recently. No one was exactly sure of her motives (Amy personally suspected that she was trying to get close to Knuckles), but she was a valuable asset none the less. Though she wasn't trusted enough to actually be allowed alone with the emeralds. Once a thief, always a thief after all (though there wasn't a lot one could really do once Rouge decided she wanted something).

And then there was Shadow. He had started living with Sonic and Tails about six months ago. Tails was trying to use his superior brain power to help Shadow regain the rest of his memories, and it was easier if the hedgehog was nearby.

When Amy brought up her picnic idea he had scoffed and very nearly Chaos Controlled out. The only thing that had stopped him was when Sonic had winked at him and suggested a race. Living together actually seemed to have brought the twin hedgehogs closer. They were constantly racing, sparring, and all in all spending surprising amounts of time in each others company. If Shadow wasn't brooding on his own, you could usually find him hanging out with Sonic. You could almost call them friends. Almost.

Now that she thought about it, the two had been gone for more than an hour. They had both wolfed down their food and took off into the forest as soon as they were able (which Amy expected from Sonic, though she would've thought Shadow had a little more dignity). They're race had to be over by now. What could they possibly be doing?

"I'm going to go look for Sonic," Amy decided aloud. No one commented as she got up and headed in the direction she had seen the speed demons go.

It wasn't hard to follow their tracks. They had both left deep impressions in the grass they had trod on. They were also easy to tell apart. Sonic's footprints had the definite shape of a pair of sneakers, while Shadow had left long streaks because of the skating motion his gliding shoes always made when he ran.

Unfortunately, because of their incredible speed, they had covered a lot of ground, and the steps seemed to go on forever. Amy wouldn't give up though. She would find her hero eventually, and when she did, maybe she could coerce him into ditching Shadow and taking a romantic walk with her.

It was as if the heavens had heard her wishes when the imprints led her to a small, sunlit clearing. And she was fairly certain she could see the silhouette of a certain hedgehog.

The girl was about to call out to the hazy figure, but thought better of it. If Amy made herself known so soon, Sonic, shy as he was, would undoubtedly run off. She would never get her walk if she had to chase him down. So instead she approached quietly, and as _both _hedgehogs came into view, Amy came face-to-face with her worst nightmare.

It was Shadow's outline she had seen before. He had his cerulean double pinned up against a tree. Normally, that in itself wouldn't have been unusual. They often ended up in strange positions when they sparred together. But they weren't fighting. Not this time. They were _kissing. _Sonic even had his eyes closed with his arms flung around the ebony hedgehog's neck. The pink quilled girl was appalled, yet she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

There was really no telling how long Amy might've stood there watching them in silent horror, if Sonic hadn't opened his eyes and spotted her.

"Amy," Sonic whispered, looking both shocked and a little embarrassed. He at least gave her the courtesy of blushing faintly. Shadow, who had also taken note of her, merely looked slightly irritated at being interrupted, one arm still casually slung around Sonic's waist.

"Oops, I guess you caught us," he remarked with a shrug, causing Sonic to shoot him a you-are-not-helping glare.

"Amy, I…" the blue hedgehog tried again, as if mere words could ease the hurt she was feeling right now.

"How could you?" the girl whimpered, jade eyes filling up with the beginnings of tears. "How could you do this to me?" she repeated, receiving no answer. Amy's gaze darted from one face to the other, taking in Sonic's sad eyes and Shadow's somewhat smug smile. Slowly she started to walk away, getting steadily faster and faster until she was at a breakneck pace; as if she thought she could leave the pain in her heart behind her in the clearing.

* * *

"I told you so."

"Shut up," Sonic muttered to his black companion, eyes still on Amy's retreating form. He was contemplating whether he should follow her or not. She seemed pretty upset and he should probably talk to her about what she saw. But on the other hand, he could also be the last person the pink girl wanted to see.

"Well I did, didn't I? I always said hiding our relationship was a bad idea!"

"I know." Sonic admitted quietly.

"Why did you want to keep it a secret in the first place?" Shadow demanded, eyes narrowing into ruby slits, "Are you so afraid of how your friends will react?" There was a moment's silence, and Shadow added in a much softer voice, "Are you ashamed of me Sonic? Of us?"

Sonic looked up quickly, momentarily forgetting his little pink problem, and grabbed his dark doppelgangers hands. "It's not like that Shads," he replied reassuringly. "I'll admit, I'm a little scared of how they'll react, but I'd never be ashamed of _you._"

He pulled Shadow into a hug, which was promptly pushed away, as the dark one didn't particularly like to be touched (though he was a lot better about it than he used to be. Sonic was farely certain that he was wearing him down.) Undeterred by the rejection, the blue hedgehog smirked. "You have to admit it was kind of fun, sneaking around, always running the risk of getting caught. Plus there was the added rush of knowing something no one else knew."

"Except for Tails," Shadow reminded him.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well I had to tell _Tails_! He's my best friend, not to mention he lives with us!"

Shadow chuckled, but his normal serious expression soon returned to his face. "I agree, it was exciting for a while, but I don't want to hide anymore."

"Just let me talk to Amy first, and then we can tell the whole world if you want to. Besides, if my friends can't accept the fact we're together, their not the friends I thought they were."

"Fine faker," Shadow agreed, using the insult that had somehow morphed into a term of endearment, "go talk to your little girlfriend. But you better set her straight. You're mine and I don't believe in sharing."

* * *

It didn't take long for Amy to get herself totally and completely lost. The forest was like a maze, filled with giant trees that all looked the same. The truth was, Amy hadn't really bothered to notice where she was going, nor had she cared. She just wanted to get as far away as she possibly could.

But the distraught pink girl couldn't run forever. Eventually she started to get tired, and she had no choice but to stop when a previously unnoticed root reached out and tripped her.

It wasn't fair! Amy thought woefully, sitting on the ground. She had been in love with Sonic since the first time she had laid eyes on him, and after all the time and effort she had put into trying to make him hers, she had caught the azure hedgehog making out with someone else!

And not just anyone else, Amy added bitterly, Sonic was kissing Shadow. Who happened to be a _guy_ no less. That little fact just added salt to the wound. Since when was Sonic interested in guys?

If Amy hadn't been so caught up in her own unhappy contemplations, she probably would have noticed the hero's soft quick footsteps coming toward her. But as it was, she didn't realize his presence until he was standing beside her.

Cautiously, Sonic took a seat. Together they sat for a few awkward minutes, before Sonic finally attempted to break the ice. "I'm sorry Amy. Sorry that you had to find out that way."

"How long?" Amy inquired quietly without looking at him.

"A few months," Sonic confessed reluctantly.

"A few _months_!" she exclaimed, her head whipping around to glare at him, "You mean this was going on for months and you never said anything!" Sonic nodded miserably.

Now Amy understood all the time the identical hedgehogs spent together, and why Shadow was always so hostile towards her whenever she got close to Sonic. At the time she had just thought that it was her imagination or some kind of personal vendetta against her, but now she was sure it was just the hedgehog's jealousy.

"H-how did this happen?"

At this question, Sonic suddenly seemed to become fascinated with the the blades of grass under his feet. "Well, you know how Tails and I have been helping Shadow with his memory? We began to get really close. Shadow actually started opening up to me. At first we were just friends, but the more we got to know each other, the more time we wanted to spend with one another. Ultimately, one thing led to another and it just kind of…happened."

"B-but what about me?" Amy asked, looking on the verge of tears again. "Don't you love me?"

"I _do_ love you," Sonic insisted. "You're like a sister to me."

He might as well have plunged a dagger into Amy's heart and twisted it around her insides. A _sister_! Was that really all she meant to him? "NO!" she screamed, "I don't believe it! I _won't _believe it!"

"But Amy..." Sonic protested, slightly shocked by her outburst.

"Go away!" Amy sobbed, her head cradled in her hands. She didn't want to hear anything more he had to say.

* * *

Wow! Amy had a break down! And trust me, the worst is yet to come. Now tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! See you next chapter!


	2. Denial

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The second chapter! I want to thank all who read and reviewed my story! You guys are the best! I also want to warn you, Amy basically goes psycho in this chapter. If you feel it isn't realistic, please remember it is _Amy_ we're talking about. It wouldn't be the first time she went ballistic about Sonic, and it won't be the last.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, I'd get Amy a boyfriend, or make her move somewhere far far away where she can't mess with Sonadow.

* * *

**Steps to Acceptance**

**Step 2: Denial**

After Sonic had his decidedly unsuccessful talk with Amy, he had met up with Shadow, and together the twin hedgehogs told everyone what was going on between them, as promised. His friends' reactions had ranged from those who were slightly weirded out (Knuckles), to those who for some reason found the new information to be hilarious (Rouge).

Tails had already known, so naturally he wasn't surprised at all, and Cream and Cheese were far too young to truly understand, though they congratulated the new couple nonetheless.

Despite all the different responses, no one seemed particularly upset about the news. They acted like it was the most natural thing in the world, much to Amy's annoyance. She had been hoping _someone_ would take her side. Didn't anyone other than her see the utter wrongness of this development?

In the end the pink hedgehog went home, ignoring the sympathetic looks and refusing to speak to anyone (although Rouge did try to talk to her at one point). All she wanted to do was fling herself onto her bed and scream into her pillow.

And even that didn't make her feel better. There was a picture of Amy and Sonic on her nightstand. It had been taken the time she had dragged him on a date to Twinkle Park. Unfortunately for her, that just _happened_ to be the day Eggman had chosen to stage an attack on the amusement park. Amy would never forget it...

"_Isn't this fun, Sonic?" Amy asked, practically skipping._

"_Uh…sure," Sonic replied unconvincingly, though Amy bought it._

_To be honest, he hadn't exactly been thrilled when the pink hedgehog had forced him to come here. To make matters worse, she was watching him like a hawk. She knew that if she didn't, Sonic would tell her he was going to get a chili dog and then never come back._

"_Ooh, Sonic let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Amy suggested eagerly._

"_Okay," Sonic agreed. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. The girl's grip in his arm was like __**iron**._

"_Oh wow!" Amy exclaimed once they got to the top of the ride. "It's gorgeous!"_

_He couldn't argue with her there. From this high up you could see the entire city. The lights of the park just added to its beauty._

"_I'm so glad that we decided to go at night." Amy said. "The view wouldn't be nearly as spectacular during the day." Actually, the **real** reason they had gone at night had nothing to do with the scenery. It was because when Sonic had told the pink hedgehog that he was too busy to go out with her earlier that day, she had caught him off guard by suggesting they go after dark instead. Unfortunately, Sonic hadn't been able to come up with a suitable excuse. _

_The girl glanced over at the hedgehog sitting next to her and (to his horror) moved a little closer. "It's so __**romantic**__." She remarked, sighing dreamily and lowering her head on to Sonic's shoulder._

_The blue hedgehog shifted around in discomfort. "Umm…Amy," he began, trying to think of a way to get her off him without hurting her feelings, "I…"_

_Luckily, he was saved from having to finish his sentence when a loud **Crash!** interrupted him. A gigantic frog-shaped robot came seemingly out of nowhere and began terrorizing the populace. Screams could be heard as its long metal tongue made scrap out of rides and buildings._

_Immediately, Sonic scooped Amy up and jumped off the Ferris wheel. As soon as they reached the ground Sonic put her back on her feet, and launched himself at the robot._

_The pink girl watched as her hero struggled. The frog's tongue kept lashing out at him and breaking his attack pattern._

_She couldn't just sit here and allow the love of her life to get beaten to a bloody pulp! Amy had to do something! So she pulled out her mallet and ran towards the robot with a war cry._

_However, the amphibian saw her coming, and quickly grabbed a hold of her with that infamous tongue, causing her to drop her hammer. The girl couldn't stop herself from screaming out in agony as the monster started to squeeze._

_Amy's eyes widened as a rolling mass of blue fur and quills flashed before her eyes, and before her captor knew what was happening, the muscle was severed. Sonic then ricocheted off the building that held an indoor petting zoo and blew a hole right through the monsters head, where the control panal was located. It all happened so fast, he actually caught Amy seconds before she hit the ground._

"_Are you all right?" Sonic asked with concern, choosing to ignore the fleeing Eggman's vows of revenge._

_Amy beamed and nodded vigorously, "I am now."_

A reporter had taken a picture of them standing like that, with Sonic cradling Amy in his arms. Later, Amy had cut it out of the newspaper and framed it. It had been one of the best days of her life.

That was why she loved him. He was so brave and strong. He was always there to save her when she needed him. And she had been so _sure_ that deep down, he had felt the same way…

He _had _to love her, Amy decided suddenly. Why else would he always save her? And how else could you explain the tender way he had held her that day? A person didn't hold their sister like that, (unless they were seriously disturbed).

The more Amy thought about it, the more convinced she became of Sonic's supposed "feelings". He had shown her how he felt in so many small ways; she felt ashamed that she had doubted him, even if just for a moment.

Shadow was the problem. He had corrupted her sweetheart! Obviously, the ebony hedgehog had brainwashed him somehow!

It all made sense now! While Sonic had been helping Shadow with his memories, he must have discovered how amazing the cerulean hedgehog was, and gradually fell in love with him. But under normal circumstances, Sonic would_ never_ be interested in someone like Shadow. They were polar opposites, and Sonic hated Shadow's guts. Hadn't they even tried to kill each other at one point?

Knowing that he could never have Sonic, Shadow had then drugged him with a love potion or something along those lines. Amy almost felt sorry for the dark hedgehog. She couldn't imagine how much it must hurt to love someone who would never love you back. But, he still had no right to force Sonic into a relationship. You couldn't _make_ someone love you.

Some dim part of Amy's brain realized that her theory sounded farfetched, but she had seen stranger things. After all, she was in love with a super fast blue hedgehog, who was determined to collect seven powerful jewels, and fight off an evil, extremely obese man whose life's ambition was to take over the world with giant robots. Nothing was impossible.

Amy jumped off the bed and smiled to herself. "Don't worry my darling. I'll save you!" **(A/N: Insert scary music here)

* * *

**

Her plan was simple. She would wait for the house to be empty and search for clues. Amy wasn't exactly sure of what she was looking for, but she was certain she would know it when she saw it.

And so, Amy staked out the residence, awaiting her chance. She knew Sonic would go on his daily run eventually. However, he didn't do this on any sort of time schedule. He ran whenever he got the whim, so she had to linger until he came out.

Finally, after an hour or so, a blue blur streaked past her, with a black and red one hot on his heels. That came as no surprise. The one thing the two hedgehogs had in common aside from their physical appearance was a passion for running. Amy had expected Shadow to accompany Sonic. It was what she had been counting on.

Tails was still at home, but he was in the garage updating the Tornado (again). Knowing Tails, he would be there until Sonic dragged him in to eat something later. Amy didn't really have a reason to explore the garage anyway. The plane was the only thing they kept in there, and it took up almost the entire space. It would've been a horrible place to keep something hidden.

After making sure that Sonic and company were long gone and not coming back for any reason, Amy marched up to the front door. She took a moment to fish out the spare key from under a potted plant (could it be in a more obvious spot?), and stepped inside.

Amy had decided to start from the bottom and work her way up, starting with the basement. The kitsune had converted it into his workroom, and it was full of tools and half finished inventions. Tails's room was also in the basement, mostly because he liked having his creations close by, in case he ever got a sudden burst of inspiration.

Amy tried not to stay there for very long. She didn't think Tails would come out of the garage, but you never knew if he would come down to grab a wrench or something.

She didn't have much luck on the next level either. There was nothing of interest in the living room or any of the bathrooms, and the only thing Amy found out in the kitchen was that this dwelling's occupants were severely low on groceries. The few things they _did_ seem to have in quantum supply were hotdogs, chili beans, and peppers.

At last, the pink hedgehog made her way to the top floor. That was where Sonic's room was located, and a guest room that Amy assumed Shadow had taken as his own. She started with Shadow. If Amy found anything incriminating, it would be in his room.

The first thing that struck Amy about the room was how utterly _barren _it was. There wasn't any furniture other than a closet, a bed, and a nightstand, and there weren't any personal objects whatsoever. No paint or ornaments on the walls, nothing on the floor. The bed was neatly made and there seemed to be a thin layer of dust over everything. It reminded her of a hotel room, except none of the furniture was bolted down. It was almost as if…As if no one lived there at all.

Amy gasped as she was hit with a revelation, and rushed to Sonic's room. _That _was a place that looked like it belonged to someone. It was painted dark blue, with a large window looking out into the Mystic Ruins. Random items such as socks and spare gloves cluttered the floor, and the sheets on the bed were a tangled mess.

Hesitantly, Amy walked into the adjoining bathroom, where her suspicion was confirmed. There were _two_ toothbrushes by the sink, one red and one blue. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they belonged to.

There was no doubt about it. Sonic and Shadow were sharing a room. They were probably even sharing the same _bed, _unless one of them had chosen to sleep on the floor for some reason.

Before, Amy had believed that the two hedgehogs hadn't gone any farther than kissing, but this discovery told a different story. Their relationship went _far_ deeper than she had originally assumed.

A slam of a door and the sound of approaching voices broke Amy out of her thought process.

What were they doing back so early? Or, to ask a better question, how long had she been here?

She didn't have time to escape. The voices were getting closer. So the girl ended up doing the first thing that came to mind. She hid in the bathroom.

Amy watched through a small crack in the door as Shadow entered the room, closely followed by Sonic.

"Why won't you just swallow your pride and admit that I won?" Sonic demanded, smirking.

Shadow snorted in response. "In your dreams faker. You could never defeat me."

Amy bristled at that. How dare that arrogant jerk insult _her_ Sonic! He could do anything!

However, while Amy took offense, the blue hedgehog seemed to view the remark as funny. "Is that all I am to you? Just a fake?" he asked, emerald eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yes, just a pale imitation." Shadow insisted, though his voice had taken on a slightly teasing tone. "In fact, sometimes I wonder why I'm with you in the first place."

Without warning, Sonic jumped him, pressing Shadow down on the bed and kissing him passionately. It must have lasted at least five minutes before they both came up for air.

"Oh right," Shadow said, laughing softly, "_That's _why."

Sonic nodded in satisfaction and made a move to crawl off, only to be stopped by black and red arms, which had wrapped themselves around his waist. Slowly, Shadow sat up and repositioned Sonic onto his lap.

For a while, they just sat there in comfortable silence, with Sonic's head resting against the onyx hedgehog's chest. Gently, Shadow started running his fingers through his counterpart's quills. And if Amy hadn't known better, she could've _sworn_ she heard the blue hero purring.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sonic asked abruptly.

Shadow smirked. "I don't know. I'm pretty comfortable right here." He reached up and started rubbing the soft lining of Sonic's ears. Yep, he was _definitely _purring.

"Oh come on Shads" Sonic whined, once he snapped out of the daze the petting seemed to have put him in, "I need to move! You know I hate sitting for long periods!"

"Fine," Shadow conceded, rolling his eyes and setting the energetic hedgehog free.

Sonic immediately sprang up, with a grin on his face that Amy was unfamiliar with. "You know what? That run made me _sweaty. _I think I'm going to take a shower." With that said, Sonic began to peel off his gloves.

He was halfway through the process of taking off his shoes when he turned to his doppelganger. "Aren't you coming?" he questioned, playful sparkle back in his eyes.

Shadow smirked and began to mimic Sonic's actions. "I think that is the _best_ idea I've heard all day."

Amy quickly ducked into the linen closet before the now undressed hedgehogs crossed the bathroom threshold. This was a disaster! Now they were going to _shower_ together! Could this get any worse?

"You go and get the water running," Sonic instructed Shadow, "I'll be there in a minute. I just want to grab a few towels." Apparently, yes it could.

As the azure hedgehog opened the door, Amy pressed her body to the wall, as if she thought she could somehow pass through it. She held her breath as he reached out and seized two white towels.

Too late did Amy realize that with their removal, a small portion of her dress was exposed. Sonic caught sight of it, and with curiosity guiding his actions, attempted to take hold of the bright red fabric. His hand inched closer and closer…

"Sonic!" Shadow called from the shower, "What's taking you so long?"

Sonic tore his eyes from the alien cloth long enough to call back, "I'm coming!"

He looked back into the closet, but by then, Amy had already taken the opportunity to move out of sight. The slice of crimson was no longer there. Shrugging to himself, the blue hedgehog took his towels and went to join his black counterpart.

The girl sank to the floor in relief. That had been _too _close! Without realizing it, Shadow had saved her.

The relief was very short lived however, when she assessed her situation. She was virtually trapped in a cramped closet with no way out without exposing herself!

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that her closet was right next to the shower. Amy could hear every _single _sound the two made. Not a moan, cry, or giggle _(giggle?) _escaped her ears. It was pure torture.

What was she doing anyway? Amy was known to go a little crazy when Sonic was involved, but this was _insane. _She had actually snuck into someone else's home, rifled through their things, and was now sitting in the bathroom closet listening to the blue hedgehog fool around with his…his _lover._ She was acting like some kind of a stalker.

What had Amy been _thinking_? It was clear that Sonic wasn't doing _anything_ he didn't want to do.

Back in the shower, the two hedgehogs were far too wrapped up in each other (quite literally) to notice the pink girl's exit.

* * *

Wahoo! Second chappy is finished. Don't forget to drop me a line. I always like to hear what you all think. Plus it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As for Sonic and Shadow's little _activity_ in the shower, I'll leave the details to your imaginations.


	3. Depression to Rage

**Author's Note: **I _finally _finished this chapter! Let me tell you, writing this almost _killed _me! Unfortunately, I came down with a mild case of writers block. The trouble was I knew where I wanted this chapter to go; I just had no idea how to get it there. Knowing there were people out there that were waiting for me to update was the only thing that got me through (that and lots of chocolate!). But, while waiting for inspiration to hit, I went on a major editing frenzy. Not much, I just fixed some mistakes and changed some words around. It's not like you have to read it all over again. You probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Anyway, I know you didn't come here to read my ridiculously long author's note, so on with the chapter!

**WARNING: **Amy goes through a _huge _transition in this chapter, and by the end you'll probably either hate her or feel sorry for her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, okay! Maybe when I fulfill my plans for world domination! **MUWAHAHAHAHA!! **(If you couldn't tell, I have a bit of a caffeine buzz.)

* * *

**Steps to Acceptance**

**Step 3 and 4: Depression to Rage**

_Amy barely noticed the sweltering sun on her face or the pain in her legs as her feet hit the sand. She didn't care that she was pushing herself far beyond her physical capabilities or the fact that her lungs burned with every breath she took. None of that mattered. Her target was worth it._

_But, no matter what Amy thought, her body didn't seem to agree with her. It was practically screaming out in complaint. She had already slowed down cosiderably. It wouldn't be long before her limbs staged a rebellion and gave out on her, and her goal would be lost to her forever._

"_Sonic!" Amy called out desperately, her breath coming out in huffs as the hedgehog rapidly began to get further and further away. "Wait for me!"_

_The girl nearly fell over when Sonic actually chose to heed her words, as he abruptly skidded to a stop, smiled, and gestured for her to join him._

_Amy smiled back, and suddenly gaining her second wind, put on an extra burst of speed to meet him._

_She didn't get far before unexpected pain seared through her body. It took a minute to get through the pink hedgehog's now hazy mind to realize she had smacked into something. Something __**hard.**_

_Amy ran her hands over the smooth, foreign surface. It was like an invisible, solid glass wall that was both tall and endlessly long. In other words, impossible to get around._

"_Sonic! Help me!" Amy called out to her hero, who was somehow completely oblivious to her predicament, and was still beckoning her to come closer._

"_I need you!" she tried again, attempting to break the impenetrable glass with her hammer._

_He was laughing now. Laughing and waving his hand. What was wrong with him? Amy could feel herself starting to panic. Didn't he care that she was trapped? Was he **mocking** her?_

_And then Sonic opened his mouth and said the last thing the girl expected to hear. "Shadow!" he called happily. _

"_**Shadow?" **__Amy echoed, bewildered. What did Shadow have to do with anything?_

_For the first time, Amy noticed that Sonic's eyes weren't really focused on her. It was more like they were looking at something __**beyond **__her._

_Already aware of what she was about to see, Amy followed his gaze and willed herself to turn around. And there he was, walking towards her in long, confident strides._

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?" Amy demanded, but Shadow didn't even spare her a glance. He just walked right past her, heading in Sonic's direction, bypassing the barrier as effortlessly as if it were made of nothing but air._

"_No, Sonic! Let me out of here!" Amy pleaded, but in that moment, she knew it would make no difference. They couldn't hear her any more than they could see her. Sonic had been with Shadow from the very beginning. Amy didn't think that either one of them even realized she was here. She was invisible to them. She always had been._

_As soon as Shadow reached his cerulean doppelganger, he immediately pulled him to his chest._

"_Shadow," Sonic sighed, resting his head on the black hedgehog's shoulder._

_Gently, Shadow tilted Sonic's chin upwards, leaning in. They lingered there for a few agonizing moments, their noses not even an inch apart. And then the blue hero smiled and eagerly closed the rest of the distance._

_Tears blurred Amy's vision as once again, she was forced to watch the twin hedgehogs lock lips. "NO! STOP! Please Sonic!" she screamed, tiny spots of blood forming on her gloves as she pounded her fists against the glass. Her hammer lay at her feet, discarded and forgotten. Just like her._

_When they finally finished exchanging tongues, Sonic laced Shadow's fingers through his own, and the two began to walk away together. Their strides gradually quickened in pace, and soon they were running side by side._

"_No," Amy whispered, slowly sinking to her knees, still hitting feebly at the glass. But it was no use. All she could do was watch helplessly as the hedgehogs became tiny dots in a disappearing sunset._

Amy could still feel the tears on her face when she opened her eyes. Evidently, she had fallen asleep on the couch again.

It had been a week. One week since her heart had been broken into a million microscopic pieces. Now all the girl wanted to do was eat massive amounts of junk food, cry, watch sappy tearjerkers where either one or both of the main characters died in the end, and pretty much wallow in her own self pity.

Unfortunately, her house was almost as big a mess as she was. Dirty dishes, various food wrappers, and pizza boxes had accumulated on the floor and coffee table, while stacks of the aforementioned movies were piled haphazardly by her TV set, threatening to fall over any second. Amy no longer had the energy to care about her houses' cleanliness (or her own personal hygiene for that matter).

Because she had fallen asleep, she had missed a good portion of the video she was watching at the moment. But she had seen it many times before, so she still had a pretty good idea of what was going on. An attractive couple was sharing their first kiss (which ironically took place on a beach), after countless days of bumping into each other by chance and thinly veiled flirting.

They were _so _lucky, Amy thought jealously. Okay, maybe they would have been a bit _more _lucky if the boy wasn't hiding the fact that he had cancer and didn't have very long to live from his girlfriend, but at least they got to love each other, if only for a single summer.

Amy on the other hand, would never get a chance to find out what it was like to love and be loved in return. Instead, she was stuck in it alone, while _he _was in the arms of another.

It was funny, Amy reflected to herself, there were thousands of movies about two people falling in love and ending up together against all odds, but no one ever bothered to make one about the people who were left behind. Nobody cared about their story, or how _they _felt. They were merely dismissed and pushed into the background.

Amy dimly registered that someone was knocking on her door, but she made no move to answer it. They would go away. They always did.

At least, that was what she thought until she heard the door knob turn (though how that was accomplished was a mystery because it was locked and there wasn't an extra key), and the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

"Amy, I think it's time to get off the couch," Rouge announced.

"Go away," Amy mumbled in response.

"Look honey, I know you're depressed, and you have every right to be, but it has been a week since you've stepped outside your house. Let's go and get some fresh air. This isn't healthy."

"I don't want to go out, Rouge," the pink hedgehog answered, never taking her eyes off the television screen, even after the bat switched it off.

Rouge sighed. "Well, to be honest, you don't really get a choice."

The next thing Amy knew, she was showered, dressed and at the mall. The bat could be quite pushy when she wanted to be.

"See? Isn't this better than sitting around at home?" Rouge asked cheerfully.

"I guess," Amy replied, apathetically staring at random piles of clothing.

"What do you think of this, Amy?" Rouge inquired, holding up a _tiny, _hot pink dress that somehow managed to be short _and _low cut at the same time.

"It's...uh…nice." Amy said, sweatdroppping.

"Great! Go try it on." Rouge ordered, shoving the outfit in her arms.

"_What_!" Amy exclaimed, taken aback.

"Try it on," Rouge repeated slowly, as if she was talking to a small child.

Amy shook her head. "Um…no thanks. It's not exactly my style." And that was putting it lightly. It looked like something the _entertainment_ would wear at a casino. It even had sequins. _Sequins!_

The white bat rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Trust me; it will look great on you. It's the perfect dress for getting back on the market. I mean, Sonic is not the only man in the world. There are _plenty_ of fish in the sea that would kill to go out with a pretty girl like you." Rouge brightened, "Maybe I could set you up!"

As Amy listened to this, she could feel herself getting angrier by the second. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!" she finally exploded. "Look, _I'm sorry_, but unlike you, I'm not interested in dressing like a stripper and bouncing from man to man. _I_ have standards! I guess we can't _all _be sluts!" Amy yelled, not caring that other people were staring, or that Rouge was gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"I'll deal with this _my _way! I don't need or want your advice. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going home!" Amy dropped the dress on the floor and stomped off, leaving a bunch of baffled shoppers and a very hurt bat in her wake.

* * *

Who did Rouge think she was anyway? Some warped version of Dr. Phil? Amy thought, still furious. She hadn't even wanted to go shopping in the first place, but _Rouge_ had forced her into it. And now she wanted to set Amy up with some stranger she had never met, wearing a dress that normally she wouldn't get caught dead in!

But, the pink girl had to admit, while she had gone about it _completely_ the wrong way, Rouge had been only trying to help her, and Amy had said some pretty ugly things. Things that weren't true and that she hadn't really meant.

Amy sighed, and resolved to apologize to the bat later. She had been out of line. Truthfully, she wasn't angry at Rouge. She hadn't even been aware that she _was _angry before that moment. It probably had been bubbling inside her for days without Amy's knowledge. Rouge had just been the innocent bystander she ended up taking it out on.

What _did _make her angry was her situation. Every time she thought about Sonic and Shadow together, it felt like something sharp was being plunged into her soul. She couldn't even close her eyes without their moans of ecstasy over running water echoing in her head.

Amy blinked, suddenly realizing she was standing in front of Sonic's house. She hadn't even noticed that her feet had been sidetracked from their original destination.

"What are _you _doing here?" a voice demanded, using the exact words and tone Amy had in her dream, except this time she was the one who was intruding.

Amy quickly looked in the owner's direction. Shadow was leaning against a tree. His stance was casual, but his ruby glare was most definitely not.

"Where's Sonic?" It was the first thing that popped out of Amy's mouth, and she wasn't sure if this was because she was genuinely curious, or if she had inquired about his whereabouts so often it had actually become a reflex.

"Out," Shadow answered vaguely. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you looking for him? Or were you planning on staring at our house again, and you just wanted to make sure we were both at home so you would have people to observe?"

Amy's eyes widened and Shadow smirked. "Oh yes. I saw you out here a couple days ago. If you were trying to spy on us, you were doing a crappy job."

For the second time that day, Amy could feel the rage boiling in her breast. "This is all _your _fault," she hissed, "You took him away from me."

Amy understood that Sonic hadn't loved her, but she refused to believe he hadn't at least _liked_ her a little. Why else would he put up with her? She was certain that, with the proper amount of time, she could've made it blossom into love. That was until _Shadow_ came along and flushed all her work and plans for the future down the toilet.

"I didn't _do _anything. Nothing he didn't want me to, anyway." Shadow said, and before she could blink, he was right in front of her. "Now, I think it's time I made something perfectly clear to you, because faker obviously didn't do an adequate job. Sonic is _mine_, not yours. He would never be interested in a whiny little girl who is _clearly_ delusional."

Amy snarled, and before she could calm down and think her actions through, she found herself pulling out her hammer and lunging at the black hedgehog.

He caught the mallet with ease in both hands and sneered at her. "What's the matter Amy? Can't take the truth?" With one good tug, he pulled the weapon out of her grasp.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now, would we?" Shadow grinned, looking mildly amused as Amy scowled and tried to launch yet another attack, this time with her bare fists.

Yet again, he effortlessly intercepted her. "I'm not going to fight you Amy." he informed her. "You're not enough of a challenge to be worth my time. And besides, for whatever reason, Sonic cares about you. He wouldn't be pleased if I hurt you."

His mentioning of Sonic and his condescending tone only served to make her angrier. Shadow may have held her arms captive, but Amy's legs were still free to knee him in a rather…_sensitive _area.

The ebony hedgehog growled out in pain and fell to the ground, much to Amy's satisfaction.

"Oh God, Shadow! Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked. Amy could literally feel the blood freezing in her veins when she identified the source.

Sonic's arms were full of groceries, but he quickly dropped them in favor of wrapping his arms around the dark one.

"I'm fine." Shadow reassured him, gently pushing the limbs away. "Crazy bitch kicked me in the nuts."

Frowning, Sonic turned his head to look at her for the first time.

"Is that true Amy?" he demanded, emerald eyes accusatory.

The pink hedgehog stared down at her boots, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Yes," she said in a very small voice.

"Why would you do that?" Sonic asked, obviously more than a little pissed off.

Amy looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't you see? He ruined _everything_. We could have had something. I know we could have if _he_ hadn't come between us!"

"What is it going to take to get it through your head?!" Sonic snapped. "THERE IS NO US!! There never has been and there never will be!"

Sonic's harsh words were like a thousand lashing whips piercing into her skin, and Amy put her hands to her ears, as if blocking out the sound would prevent the words from being true.

Sonic let out a breath and said in a considerably calmer tone, "I'm sorry, Amy. Maybe some of this is my fault. I should have been straight with how I felt about you from the very beginning, but instead I avoided it like a coward and ran away. But don't take this out on Shadow. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

Amy stared at him, as if he was speaking a foreign language she only half understood. Be mad at _Sonic_? She could never be mad at Sonic.

"No, Sonic, I love you." she protested, "And I know somewhere, deep down, you have feelings for me. You have to. You can't just--"

"I love him, Amy," Sonic said, silencing her instantly.

Dully, Amy noted that Shadow looked almost as surprised as she felt. Or perhaps the real surprise was that she _didn't _feel surprised. Not really. After all, she had seen the way the two hedgehogs looked at each other. It was the same look she had always hoped that Sonic would give her one day. And Amy was positive that the ebony hedgehog felt the exact same way. She could see it in his eyes.

Amy could see _everything._ It felt like a cloud had been lifted from her eyes for the first time in her life and she was looking at the world with astonishing clarity. Like those four words had cut the last strands of denial she had been desperately holding on to, and now she was falling into a bottomless pit of reality.

She looked the blue hero straight in the eye, and with a bitter, world weary smile, she made one simple statement.

"I know."

* * *

Whew! That took me a long time to type. I want to apologize to all you Rouge fans for bashing her. I have nothing against her. She's actually a pretty cool character. Don't take it personally. Now, I'm going to take a moment and shamelessly beg for reviews. I love that so many are putting this story on their favorites, but what I really want is feed back. Also, if you see any grammar mistakes, please point them out to me. Unfortunately, my only editors are me, myself, and I. I'll see you all next chapter, which is tragically also the last chaper.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note: **I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but then I decided to add a bonus chapter. No Amy, just Sonic and Shadow. It's basically looking back on how they got together, and how Shadow feels about the L word. Actually, when I started writing it, this chapter had a lot more detail than it does now. I was planning on Shadow remembering specific events. But I was having the _hardest_ time keeping everything in past tense. And then it came to me. Instead putting all these events in one chapter, I should write a prequel! Unfortunately, to avoid spoilers I had to cut a lot out, making this chapter considerably shorter. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I would say that I own Sonic the Hedgehog, but there is a good chance that I could get sued, and when they discover that I'm broke, thrown in jail. Orange really isn't my color.

* * *

**Steps to Acceptance**

**Bonus Chapter: Shadow's Feelings (A/N: Corny title, I know)**

It was amazing how loud silence could be. Noise is natural, and present almost constantly. Whether it is talk, music, or just random sounds, it fills in the spaces of otherwise mundane everyday life. But silence in itself can speak volumes if you know how to listen. Sometimes it can be companionable, saying that you are comfortable enough with a person that words aren't really needed. But in turn it can also be suffocating, especially when you know there are things that need to be said. Under the right circumstances, silence can drive a person mad, or even kill.

Shadow had never been a hedgehog of many words. He had a more quiet nature and found that typically his smoldering eyes and fast fists were more than sufficient when he wanted to get a point across. Most of the time he kept his own counsel, and he was usually too caught up in his own thoughts to care about the conversations going on around him.

But this time was different. Not a word had been spoken between Sonic and Shadow since Amy had left in some odd sort of trance. Nothing exchanged on the way home, and the only sounds that could be heard in the house was the occasional rustle of bags as they put the now slightly battered groceries away.

Shadow couldn't stand it. He may not be a talkative creature, but for Sonic to be this quiet was _unnatural_. Usually he couldn't get the azure hero to shut up, but now he'd do almost anything to hear Sonic's voice. He never realized how comforting the hedgehog's constant chatter was to him.

And the worse part was that Shadow knew that he should say something, but he didn't know what. Sonic's previous announcement was still ringing in his ears. Had he been telling the truth? Or had he just said those words to get Amy off their backs? Shadow wasn't sure which one he wanted to believe, but either way he needed to know. And in order to obtain this vital information, it would be required to actually open up his mouth and _say_ something. That is, if he could work up the courage.

He glanced at Sonic, who was currently putting away the milk, and abruptly grabbed his wrist. "Did you mean it?" he demanded, knowing that elaborating on his question wasn't necessary.

"What are you--"

Shadow narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Don't screw with me."

Sonic blushed and, after what seemed like the better part of a lifetime, nodded slowly. "I know I should have talked to you first before I said anything, but Amy just kept going _on_ and _on, _and it just kind of came out. And I'm really sorry about Amy attacking you. I don't know what came over her. I mean she's always been a little…well…crazy, but--"

He was babbling, Shadow noted. He only did that when he was nervous. And the ebony hedgehog really couldn't blame him. He imagined it wasn't exactly easy to make such a confession without being sure about how the other person felt.

Hell, _Shadow_ wasn't even completely certain about how he felt. He had changed so much in the last couple of months he barely recognized himself. A year ago, he hadn't even _liked_ Sonic. His first impression of the hedgehog had been of a brash, cocky idiot who never took anything seriously. And even now Shadow knew he hadn't been completely wrong.

But when he had shown up at Sonic's doorway, his mind a blank slate, Sonic had opened up his home. He was the one who had talked Shadow into living with him and Tails after discovering that the dark one had no place to stay. It hadn't mattered that in the past Shadow had tried to kill him (along with the rest of the world). All he had seen was someone who was lost with nowhere to go.

At first, Shadow had made a point of avoiding the blue hedgehog like the plague (which was no easy task considering they lived under the same roof), only associating with him when it was absolutely necessary. But gradually as Shadow got to know him better he began to discover that despite all his faults, Sonic had an extremely warm heart and was fun to be around. Slowly but surely, a tentative friendship began to form.

Shadow wasn't sure of the exact moment he had begun to feel differently about Sonic. All he knew was the more time he spent with the sapphire hero, the more he had thought about him. The smallest smile had made his pulse quicken, and the slightest of touches brought color to his cheeks (though you couldn't really tell because of his dark fur).

The emotions had confused him. They were so unlike anything he had ever felt before. Fearing what Sonic would think, Shadow had done his very best to hide the conflicting feelings. He hadn't wanted to lose what little relationship he already had with him. But one day he lost all sense of self control, and he had found himself leaning over and kissing the hedgehog squarely on the mouth. And, amazingly, Sonic had kissed back.

Their first few weeks together had been amazing. Every spare second the two had alone was spent kissing. Sonic had made it clear that he didn't want to tell anyone about what was going on between them until _they_ figured what was going on between them. Shadow had protested a little (in his experience, secrets of this nature had a tendency of coming back to bite you in the ass), but in the end he had agreed without much of a fight.

And even he had to admit, at first, sneaking around had been an adrenaline rush. Especially when they made out in risky places where there was a good chance they could get caught (Tails had found out when he discovered them playing tonsil hockey in a supply closet).

It had started out as being all about excitement and fun, but as sex often does, the first time they slept together had changed everything. It had forced them to slow down and analyze their relationship for the first time. As a result, they realized that whatever was between them had evolved, and it wasn't even remotely similar to what it had started out as anymore.

Eventually, Shadow had begun to get tired of hiding. Hiding was for cowards. He wanted to be with Sonic out in the open. But whenever he brought it up with him, the hedgehog had danced around the issue and usually either ended up either leaving the room or changing the subject.

Jealousy had never been a sentiment that the ebony hedgehog was acquainted with. He _was_ the Ultimate Lifeform after all. He never _had_ anything to be jealous of. Shadow had always considered it to be a foolish, petty emotion. But that was before Sonic and _definately_ before he met Amy Rose.

No matter how many times Sonic assured him that she was just a friend, he still had to quell the urge to bash that pretty face of hers in whenever she clung to _his_ faker. It made him feel jealous, possessive, and (while he would never admit it) a little insecure. He had begun to worry that the hedgehog was embarrassed of him, or worse, only saw him as a fling that wasn't worth telling other people about.

So, for the most part, Shadow had been glad when the pink girl found out about them. It had finally pushed Sonic to let their secret go public, and had allowed Shadow to lay his fears to rest. He had also felt triumphant, like he had won some kind of private game he and Amy had been playing. However, he would never insult Sonic by thinking of him as a prize. The azure hedgehog meant far more to him than any mere trophy.

But love? That wasn't an easy topic to wrap his mind around. Before Sonic, he had never really given it much thought. The subject was almost completely foreign to him. Opening up his heart to others wasn't a habit of his. Not since Maria.

Though Shadow did understand that what he felt for Sonic was different than what he had had with Maria. These feelings were unique to anything he had ever experienced. When he was around the hero, he felt warm, almost...happy. Occasinally, he would find himself treasuring little quirks in his personality, like Sonic's cheerful smile or the way his foot tapped when he was impatient. Tiny, insignificant things that he could no longer imagine living his life without.

One thing the dark hedgehog was sure of was that (among other things) he _loved _kissing the hedgehog. He really couldn't picture himself kissing anyone else, and the very _thought _of Sonic kissing someone else (particularly a certain pink quilled bitch) made him want to destroy anything even remotely breakable he could get his hands on (including but not limited to the bones of innocent bystanders).

And in light of these facts, Shadow was hit with a possibly life altering conclusion. For perhaps the first time in his life, Shadow the Hedgehog knew exactly how he felt and what he wanted to do about it. It was so blatantly obvious, he felt slightly embarrassed that he hadn't figured it out sooner.

And yet, somehow while Shadow was being struck by his own, personal epiphany, Sonic was _still_ yammering on. "--and it's not like I'm putting any pressure on you. You don't even have to say it back. I don't expect anyth--"

Shadow placed a finger on Sonic's lips, effectively cutting the anxious hedgehog off.

"Shut up." he commanded, quickly replacing the finger with his own mouth.

The kiss was short and sweet. Just a soft brush of the lips. But in it was everything.

"I love you," Shadow whispered, aware that it was the first time in fifty years he had said those three words to another living being. But it wasn't a confession. Not really. It was merely a confirmation of what they both already knew.

Sonic smiled and tilted his head to murmur challengingly into his ear, "Prove it."

Shadow laughed and started to pull his blue partner upstairs, leaving the rest of the abandoned groceries for Tails to put away later. Because at the end of the day, actions really do speak louder than words.

* * *

Was there ever any doubt about Shadow's response? I think his answer was pretty obvious. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I want all your opinions! This time the next chapter really _is _the last chapter. Also, I'm thinking about changing the story's title to **Hell Hath No Fury**. Do you think it fits? Or should I just stick with the one I have? Give me answers! Pretty please?


	5. Acceping and Letting Go

**Author's Note: **Here it is! The last chapter! I know it has been awhile since I last updated, but once again I was afflicted with writer's block. The fact that I've been procrastinating didn't speed up the process either. But now that I'm out of school, I've had a ton of time on my hands so there was no excuse for not working on this chapter. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed for my story or will review in the future. You guys rock! Especially **Kirby-Chan263**, who has been one of my loudest supporters. Now, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I would come up with something witty, but currently my mind is drawing a blank.

* * *

**Steps to Acceptance **

**Final Step: Accepting and Letting Go**

Amy was astounded by the amount of crap she had accumulated over the years. She couldn't even recall acquiring most of this stuff, let alone their original purposes, and yet here it was, making a mess on her floor. It's funny what people are willing to hold on to because of the significant meanings the objects held, even if they no longer remembered what those meanings were.

Cleaning out her house had been Rouge's idea. The bat had said it was what every girl did after a break up. They cleaned out all the evidence that the relationship ever existed until they were ready to deal with the memories.

And, as far as Amy was concerned, that was exactly what she was going through. A break up. Even though she and Sonic had never actually dated, she figured her unique circumstances required a similar method of closure. After all, on some level in Amy's mind she _had _been going out with the hedgehog. She had even claimed to be his girlfriend (although she only said so when Sonic was out of earshot, and only to people who didn't know the dynamics of their relationship).

Although, if Amy had known what a big job cleaning out all the things that reminded her of Sonic (her house was going to be very empty after this), she would've taken up Rouge's offer to help. But she had figured that it was too much to ask. Amy could hardly believe the bat had forgiven her for her outburst in the mall. She hadn't wanted take advantage of the kindness that the pink girl still didn't quite feel like she deserved.

Rouge had been the one Amy had visited after she left Sonic and Shadow's place. She had desperately needed someone to talk to and Rouge was the only friend who would understand. (Amy really needed some more female companions.) She had probably stood on the jewel thief's doorstep for at least ten minutes before she finally worked up the courage to ring the bell.

_The second the door opened the apologies started spilling out of Amy's mouth. "I'm so sorry, Rouge. I had no right to speak to you that way. I was just so angry and I was taking it out on you. And I wouldn't blame you if you decided to slam the door in my face. I-I just need to talk to someone, but if you want me to leave, just say the word. I'll understand."_

_And the bat stood there, listening and taking note of the tears leaking out of the corners of the girl's eyes. Rouge then sighed softly and opened the door a little wider. "Come on in, Amy."_

_Rouge led her to the couch and sat down. "Now tell me what this is all about."_

_And Amy did. She told Rouge about catching Sonic and Shadow in the forest and the fight she had earlier with the latter of the two. Amy even mentioned that she had snuck into their house (although she left out everything that had happened after she looked into the guest room. Not only was the memory painful and embarrassing, but what the hedgehogs decided to do in the privacy of their own bedroom was their business.)_

"_Sonic loves Shadow. He said so himself. But I love him so __**much**__. He's been my ultimate goal for as long as I can remember. What am I supposed to do with myself now?" Amy asked, trying and failing to keep her tears at bay._

_Rouge just stirred her coffee and listened, and when Amy was finished pouring her heart out, she offered her words of wisdom. "Amy, I need you to listen carefully to me because this will probably be the best advice you will ever hear. You need to let go of him__."_

_The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Rouge put up her hand. "Look, I know you love him, but Sonic doesn't feel the same way. And I don't think that will ever change, even if he and Shadow don't work out."_

"_You can't spend your life chasing a man who won't ever chase you back. It's not fair to him and it's definitely not fair to you. It's time to move on, and if you truly love him Amy, you should be willing to set not only Sonic, but yourself free."_

And no matter how much Amy wished she wasn't, she knew Rouge was right. Looking back, it was almost amusing how completely she had misread the signs. Every small kind thing Sonic did for her was blown out of proportion and analyzed to death until it became an act of undying love and devotion. But when she stripped all the layers of "hidden meaning" away, she came to the truth people had been trying to convince her of for years.

He was nice to her because he considered her a friend. He tolerated her advances because he didn't want to hurt her feelings (and maybe was just a tiny bit afraid of her). He saved her because he was a hero and she always seemed to need saving. Because he truly did love her, just not in the way she wanted him to.

And perhaps the most tragically ironic thing of all was that Amy's clinginess had only pushed Sonic even more out of her reach. And somewhere deep down, she had known that, but she had managed to delude herself into thinking that he would come around. That he was too shy and too immature to understand his feelings and that in time, if she pushed him hard enough, he would see that they were destined to be together. And now all Amy could do was wonder how much of her life she had wasted lying to herself.

Maybe that was why she had been so angry with Shadow in the first place. Because he had been the one to force her to face harsh, cold reality. Armed with only his words (and a firm grip on her arms) he had managed to dispel her illusions and tear down the fantasy world she had put so much effort into making for herself.

But now that she was out of her bubble, Amy understood that even if she and Sonic had gotten together, they probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. They were too different, and they wanted completely different things. It was like that dream Amy had had during her grieving period. All she ever wanted was for Sonic to stop running and to allow her to catch him, and if he wouldn't do that, she at least wanted to be able to run by his side. But no matter how hard she tried, the cerulean hero had always been too fast for her. Amy had never been able to keep up. Sonic had merely found someone who could.

And, while she may never understand why, that someone made him happy. Happier than Amy could ever remember seeing him. And despite everything, she wanted Sonic to be happy. Even if it meant watching him be with someone else. After all, wasn't that what true love was all about? Wanting the one you cared about to be happy, even if that happiness happened to make you miserable?

She just hoped that Sonic could forgive her for how she had acted. Amy really would like to be his friend, if she couldn't be his love. A _real _friend, not just some whiny fan girl he _had_ to tolerate because she wouldn't stop following him around. That is, if she hadn't already ruined the beautiful thing they had had before this all started.

She was even willing to learn to put up with Shadow. Amy highly doubted that she and the ebony hedgehog would ever completely get along. She had never really liked him, even before she had known about what was happening between him and Sonic. He was always so cold, so emotionless, and had never been anything but rude to her. And Amy was certain that if Shadow hadn't before, he positively _hated _her now (she had hit him in the groin after all). But she also knew that for Sonic, they could force themselves to live with one another.

So now here Amy was, packing away boxes of memories. There were the tickets stubs from Twinkle Park and the shriveled stem of a flower Sonic had once given her for her birthday. One entire box was dedicated to holding diaries with pages filled with the childish dreams of a little girl and dozens of variations of _Mrs. Amy Hedgehog_ and _Mrs. Amy Rose-Hedgehog_.

She even had a vial that contained clippings of Sonic's fur (taken while he was sleeping without his knowledge) intertwined with her fur because a fortuneteller had once told her that joining the fur together while saying a special incantation would create a powerful love charm. She had worn the vial around her neck for a month before finally figuring out that the woman was either a con artist or totally and completely off her rocker.

Amy had done so many stupid things like that to get Sonic's attention. At this point, it didn't feel like she would ever get over him. But she wasn't going to waste any more of her time pining over what could have been. She was moving on, one step at a time. And she refused to view this as an end. It was merely another beginning; or rather a plot twist in her story that would bring her down a different path than she always thought she would travel.

One day, she would find someone that loved her as much as she loved them. Someone who could give Amy the happy ending she knew she deserved. And until then, she was content to wait and bask in the freedom of being truly unattached for the first time since she was twelve years old.

Slowly, Amy picked up the final box. On top of the pile of the box's contents was the picture that had once been on her nightstand. The first thing she looked at when she woke up and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

With a sad smile, Amy allowed a teardrop to fall from her eye, the last tear she would ever shed over the blue hedgehog she never had. It landed onto the photo's glossy glass surface, right onto her picture self's happy smiling face. Amy didn't even bother wiping it off. She just placed the box in the back of her closet with all the others and shut the door. The teardrop glistened in the darkness like a dying star.

* * *

This is it. **The End.** I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The prequel probably won't be up for a long time because I have some other things I want to work on. Plus I need to brainstorm _a_ _lot_ more before I can come up with something worth posting. Judging by the lack of response to my title change suggestion, I'm guessing most of you like the one I have so I'll stick with it. I'm actually really bad with titles so if anyone has a title suggestion for the prequel, I'm all ears. Now you see that little purple button? Push it. It's magic.


End file.
